


I can change the title later right

by TiredPanArtist



Category: tired.ocs
Genre: Multi, OC, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanArtist/pseuds/TiredPanArtist
Summary: a story about my ocs
Relationships: Tyriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey there,” Tyler whispers, walking up to Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel had been standing at the back of the school, out of eyesight of anyone else, just like they’ve been doing for the past few weeks.  
  
“Hey freckles”  
  
“Blondie”  
  
“Shorty”  
  
“Femboy”  
  
And with that, Gabriel laughed. A nice warm, hard laugh. He hadn’t done that in a while. After that, he looked back at Tyler and smiled.  
  
“How have you been?” Gabriel asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
“Bored. How about you.”  
  
“God, Ty, I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t believe the things my mom has been doing to keep us separated. She says, ‘he’s just making you weak,’” he says this with air quotes, “I’m worried, Tyler, I really am. We have no clue what she’s capable of.”  
  
Tyler sighed. “Gabriel, do you really think her switching our classes and shit is really going to keep us apart?” I mean, fuck, look what we’re doing now!” He gestures around, “She ain’t got anything on us. We’re stronger than her. Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Gabriel says, smiling. Tyler always made him feel better when he was worried. That the reason he asked him to meet today.  
“Oh, crap! I have to leave now. Will asked me to check out a girl for him.”  
  
“He asked… what? What the fuck? You and your brother are gonna go check out girls together?? What the fuck Gabe.”  
  
Gabriel laughed. “No, dummy. I have pretty good intuition about people, and Will wanted me to see if she was crazy or not. And I don’t need to check out anybody, I already got an idiot of my own.”  
  
“Suuuuuuureee. Okay, go ahead and go vibe check whatever chick you were talking about. Oh, and...” Tyler said as a devious smile crept onto his face, “I gotta do something real quick.”  
  
Before Gabriel has the chance to respond, Tyler pins him to the wall. He licks Gabes’ neck before starting to suck until it leaves a hickey.  
  
“TYLEr-” Gabriel says, blushing, pushing Tyler off of him.  
  
“That was to remember me by until next time we see each other again. Oh, and tell your mom I said hi.”  
And with that, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading this far um you should check out @loyalb if u don't check her out ur a pussy


	2. Chapter 2

So many thoughts were racing through Gabriel’s head at once.  
  
He and Tyler have been dating for a few months, but they have only kissed a couple of times so far. Gabriels’ hand goes up to touch the hickey as he blushes again. Tyler has never gone this far before. How is he this bold? Gabriel wishes he could be like that. Would Ty have been willing to go further, if not for Gabe having to leave? Gabriel was 17 and Tyler would be the same soon. Was that too early? Probably. If Tyler even did want to do it, would Gabe be ready?  
  
Before he could think of anything else, his rapid thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.  
  
Gabriel snapped back into reality. “Uh, hello?”  
  
“Don’t ‘uh hello’ me, Gabe. You said you’d be here, didn’t you? Where are you? Did you lie to me? Are you not really coming?”  
  
Shit. “I’m sorry, William. Let me get in my car, I’ll be there soon, I promise.”  
  
“Hmpf. I bet you were with that Tyler boy agai-"   
“See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel snapped back to reality oh there goes gravity


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriels pov

I pull up to the place my brother told me to meet him. It’s a small coffee cafe. So simple, not something he would choose. I guess he doesn’t want her to know our little secret before he and the girl start dating, probably to make sure she likes him for him first. Also out of character for him. Must be serious. 

I get out of the car and spot him near the front, the girl not here yet. I look him over, he looks nervous. I really hope she hasn’t stood him up. William may act tough, but I know that he really likes this girl and that her standing him up would really hurt him.

As I walk into the cafe, Will finally notices me and he automatically fixes himself into his normal look. He straightens up as I slide into the other side of the booth he’s sitting at. 

“Wow, can you be any later?” he asks, smirking and crossing his arms.

Do you know who else is late? Your girlfriend. Oh wait, she never came. I stop myself from saying that, though. He’s obviously trying to deflect his feelings by insulting me, and I don’t want him to feel even worse than he already feels. It would’ve been a little too mean anyways. 

I look him in the eyes and sincerely ask him, “You okay?”

I see him twitch and stare and me blankly before he snaps back, smiling and saying that of course he’s fine, like he didn’t just tell me all that I needed to know. It only happened for a split second, like he never even changed at all. It was only something a brother would be able to notice, I guess. 

Suddenly he looks at me in absolute shock, staring at my neck. “OH MY GOD, HE GAVE YOU A HICKEY?” 

The whole cafe seems to turn around, and my face turns completely red as I quickly try to cover it up with the sweater I’m wearing. I give him a hard kick from under the table and a sharp glare. I almost forgot it was there, so worried about him. I’m humiliated, but he at least now he’s giggling and smiling, a real smile. I should have known that the key to cheering him up would have something to do with my own embarrassment. Fifteen-year-olds, man.

“Mom’s gonna fucking kill you,” he laughs, but then his face drops in realization. “Oh my god… Gabe, Mom’s gonna kill you.”

“Keep your voice down.” I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that. Mom already hates Tyler for dating me and ‘teaching me dangerous habits’ and ‘distracting me from what is important’

If she found out about the hickey, she wouldn’t kill me, but she would definitely hurt me. More importantly, she would probably hurt Tyler. I can’t let that happen. I gotta hide this damn hickey.


End file.
